Forgiven
by The Wishing Star
Summary: Short little one-shot with Shiki and Rima. Kinda shows how they met.


[: Hiya! This is my first fic here, and I'm hoping you'll like. It's a bit short, but oh well. That's the way my inspiration goes ^.^

Forgiven

Flashback/Dream

A small girl, around age 4, leaned against the tree, lost in her thoughts. Now, many people would think this was odd for a child of her age, but for Touya Rima, it was simply normal. She looked up slowly, her ice blue eyes showing no emotion, just like her blank face. Her mother - it was always her mother - had dragged her here 'to play' she said. But there was Mother, ignoring her for some fancy adult. She allowed her face to show a slight pout, but only for a moment. She watched the kids in front of her, that were playing soccer. An she noticed, across the soccer field, there was an unusual boy. His deep red hair, slightly darker than the color of blood that Rima knew she would soon begin to crave, made him stand out, and Rima vaguely wondered why she hadn't noticed him before. She could tell he was like her, not just vampire, but a child who had more wisdom and thought than most adults. A child who seemed emotionless, but was far from it. Before she could think anymore, his grey eyes, almost silver really, flicked upward to meet hers. It was like he could feel her watching him. The again, he probably could. They stayed that way for a bit, just acknowledging each other. But in the next second, his eyes moved towards something to the left of her, and she turned, only to have her face greeted with a soccer ball. It fell away, and she blinked at it, her face throbbing. From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy was the only one moving towards her, while the kids that had been playing soccer stared at her in a mixture of horror, fear, and shock. Rima picked up the soccer ball, examining it, as the boy stopped in front of her. Silently he took the ball from her, and threw it to the nearest player, who, still in shock, couldn't catch it properly and ended up getting hit in the stomach. The boy kneeled in front of her, looking over the little doll's face. Then he turned his head, angling it so that his cheek was near her mouth, silently giving her permission to take his life force. And she did just that, kissing his cheek. She only took a little, so as not to anger her mother by acting even stranger than normal around the humans, and leaned back, tilting her head to the side. "I'm Rima." her musical yet slightly childish voice told him politely. "I'm Shiki." And he sat next to her, hesitating only slightly before taking her hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they both wildly broke out into rare of bout of grins.

End of Flashback/Dream

Touya Rima hurt. A lot. But she kept her breathing steady, and let her senses explore wherever she was. She smelled Shiki - no, that foul creature Rido - near the bed, and no one else. Figuring she might as well get this over with, she opened her eyes and turned her head. Then gasped, and tried sitting up, only to be pushed down by - Shiki? "Shiki?" She whispered, not believing what her mind was telling her. Her Shiki's eyes were back to there gorgeous silverish grey, no sign of the red that had possessed them before. He gave a small nod, one most people wouldn't have noticed, from his spot next to the bed. He got on his knees and just stared at her, letting her see that guilt, sadness, and self-loathing that now shimmered within his eyes. She shook her head, her way of saying no, don't blame yourself. In response he glared back. But the glare soon softened and instead he whispered brokenly, "I can't forgive myself Rima, I just can't." He placed his head in his hands, glaring at the blue sheet in front of him. But he soon looked up at the sound of crinkling plastic. Rima merely gazed at him, the symbol of their friendship, pocky, held lightly between her lips. Her arm snaked back towards the rest of her precious pocky, delicately picking it up. In the next few seconds Shiki felt the chocolate covered biscuit prodding against his mouth, and he complied, slightly confused. Rima sighed, softly speaking. "I'm not mad at you Senri." Ah, the first name. It was only allowed to be used in occasions of dire need, and only to those few who had permission. "I'm actually proud of you." Shock flitted through his eyes freely, as she paused to munch on her pocky. "Finally, you're stopping all this stubbornness and actually learning to care about yourself. To not be a puppet." She finished, turning her clear, nearly emotionless gaze level with his. And just like many years ago, he hesitated slightly before taking her hand. And in a moment, they were both grinning fiercely.


End file.
